The Brothers Jones
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS sur la relation entre Killian et Liam Jr (je préfère l'appeler ainsi plutôt que Liam 2 lol...'faite je préfère ne rien rajouter mais là c'est histoire de préciser). Parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé son retour et que j'aimerai qu'ils puissent tous les deux avoir une relation fraternelle...parce qu'ils la méritent tous les deux ! (et oui l'image de couverture, c'est Liam ! haha)


**_Ahoy mates ! Voici un OS que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire parce que je suis tombée in love de Liam...bon pas autant que Killian mais v'là...je n'avais pas pensé qu'il referait surface pour être honnête, lol. Bref, parce que pour moi, Liam mérite de savoir la vérité sur les événements qui se sont passés entre Brennan et Killian (et accessoirement l'autre Liam)._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! 'love you all !_**

* * *

Killian était assis sur le porche de sa maison, profitant de la douceur printanière pour se vider l'esprit. Il y a quelques mois, il se serait rendu au bord de l'eau pour réfléchir mais depuis son emménagement avec Emma et Henry, il réussissait à s'apaiser sur le porche. Sans doute l'effet du sentiment d'être à la maison.

Le brun fut cependant sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pas. Lorsqu'il redressa sa tête, la surprise le prit. Killian ne s'attendait absolument pas à faire cette personne ne présenter chez lui.

« Liam » prononça-t-il presque dans un murmure.

« Killian », rétorqua à son tour son cadet sur le même ton.

« Euh...qu'est-ce-que...je veux dire...euh, est-ce que tu veux entrer boire un verre ? » demanda Killian nerveusement.

« Pourquoi pas » répondit tout simplement Liam.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent alors dans la maison. Alors que Killian se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour attraper une bouteille de rhum et deux verres, son _jeune_ frère, lui, était concentré à admirer les lieux.

La demeure, bien qu'encore très peu meublée, semblait chaleureuse et vivante au jeune homme. De plus, bien que l'ordre y régnant, il pouvait distinguer ces étrange dont Henry lui avait vaguement parlé. _Étrange monde_ , ne cessait-il de se dire.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, mate », lâcha Killian en posant les verres sur la table de la cuisine.

L'intéressé vint alors rejoindre son aîné, en silence. Il prit volontiers le verre qu'il lui tendait puis en but une gorgée. Après quelques secondes de silence, le cadet le brisa :

« Je vais quitter Storybrooke ».

Killian manqua de s'étouffer. _Quitter Storybrooke_ ? Certes Liam lui avait pardonné, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à construire une quelconque relation avec lui. D'ailleurs, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, les deux frères s'étaient rarement vus. Le brun avait en effet souvent hésité à faire un premier pas vers son frère, de peur de s'imposer à lui.

« Tu ne peux pas, Liam » dit-il.

« Bien sûr que si je peux » riposta Liam avec un léger grain de colère. « Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester, mate ».

« Oh non, Liam...tu te trompes » fit Killian. « Je...ne veux pas te forcer à rester ici...non, c'est...euh, il y a un sort qui empêche quiconque d'en sortir. Je...ne te forcerais pas à rester ici si ce n'était pas ton souhait ».

« Et bien...je pense que ça attendra que ce sort soit brisé. C'est pour ça que j'étais venu, Killian. Pour te prévenir de mon intention de quitter la ville » expliqua le châtain.

« Oh...euh » bafouilla Killian. « Je...devrais te dire merci alors... »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier » le coupa-t-il.

« Je pense que si, Liam. Tu n'avais nulle obligation de me prévenir mais tu l'as fait. Alors...merci ».

Liam se mit à se gratter derrière l'oreille, puis, après s'être raclé légèrement la gorge, ajouta « Malgré notre histoire, tu es toujours mon frère. Je ne serais pas parti sans te dire au revoir ».

« T'es vraiment un homme bon, mate » lui confia Killian, fier. « Père aurait été fière de toi ».

A la mention de leur père, les traits de Liam se durcirent. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Killian.

 _Quel con ! Quel con ! Quel con !_ Se répéta-t-il en boucle. _Dis quelque chose pour rattraper, trouve quelque chose à dire pour rattraper le coup, oui…_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? » lâcha subitement Liam. « Qu'est-ce que notre père t'as fait pour en être au point de vouloir le tuer ? »

Et bien, Killian ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et s'il était honnête, il dirait même qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais devoir _expliquer_ son geste. Killian avait beau avoir très peu interagit avec son frère, il avait clairement discerné à quel point son jeune frère tenait leur père dans son estime.

Un peu comme lui avant l'abandon. A voir en leur père le meilleur homme qu'il puisse être donné d'exister...un homme sur lequel il pouvait se dire fière de prendre exemple sur : un héros. Son héros. Killian ne voulait pas ternir l'image que son cadet avait pour leur père...il ne voulait pas le blesser en lui dévoilant le genre d'homme que leur père avait réellement été.

« Bien sûr que tu ne répondras pas » pesta-t-il. « Pourquoi irais-tu me dire la vérité lorsque tu peux fuir. Pourtant je pense mériter de savoir ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu veuilles le tuer ».

« JE NE VOULAIS PAS LE TUER » cria Killian. Son emportement surprit Liam, mais également lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement laisser son frère dire qu'il avait voulu tuer son père…ce n'était pas vrai.

« Tu l'as clairement tué, Killian » grimaça Liam. « Tu avais clairement une raison...tu ne peux pas tout simplement tuer ton père sans raison ».

« Rien ne peut excuser ce que j'ai fait, Liam. Te dire ce qu'il nous a fait ne changera rien au fait que je l'ai tué...que j'ai fait de toi un orphelin » déclara le brun, honteux.

« N...n...nous ? » répéta le cadet, totalement confus.

« Aye. Nous avions un grand frère. Il est mort lorsque nous avons été envoyés en mission par un roi qui...nous a menti sur la vraie nature de notre mission ».

Killian évitait clairement le regard de son frère. Mais si Liam était tout aussi têtu que leur aîné (et que Killian aussi), il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il l'avait déjà tellement blessé, leur père….Nemo….il ne pouvait pas lui prendre l'image positive qu'il avait de leur père.

« Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, Killian » dit Liam. « Peu importe ce que tu me diras, peu importe ce qu'il a fait...je peux le gérer ».

« Liam, s'il te plaît », supplia Killian.

« S'il te plaît, Killian….s'il te plaît ».

 _Je ne suis plus un petit garçon._ C'est pourtant ce que Killian voyait en regardant de coin son frère. Il voyait la vulnérabilité du petit garçon qu'il avait été autrefois...ce questionnement qu'il pouvait clairement voir sur son visage.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas voulu le tuer » commença Killian, défait. « C'était un test de... »

« Un test ? » l'interrompit Liam.

« Aye. Un test de l'Evil Queen. Pour vérifier quel... » se stoppa le brun en fermant les yeux avant de reprendre « pour vérifier quel genre d'homme j'étais. Elle m'a demandé de le tuer ».

« Et tu l'as fait » conclut son frère « Pourquoi ? ».

« Je n'avais pas prévu de le tuer, Liam » affirma Killian d'une voix tremblante. « Je l'ai confronté...j'ai attendu la fin de son service à la taverne pour le confronter. Pour comprendre...comprendre comment il pouvait vivre après ce qu'il nous avait fait...Il...j'avais 8 ans...et nous étions tous les trois à bord d'un navire. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit-là à cause de la tempête et...il m'a rassuré en me répétant les mêmes mots qu'il me répétait tous les soirs : _lorsque tu as peur, tout ce que as à faire est de regarder à l'intérieur. Nous sommes tous plus courageux que nous ne le pensons…_.».

« ... _si nous regardons assez profondément à l'intérieur_ » termina Liam.

« Exactement » répliqua Killian.

« Il me la disait aussi tous les soirs en me couchant » sourit le plus jeune.

Comment était-il censé dire la vérité à son frère lorsqu'il tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était un sourire empli d'admiration à l'image de ce souvenir ?

« Tu peux continuer » lui dit-il finalement.

« Plus tard cette nuit-là...je me suis réveillé de nouveau...il était parti. Ils nous avait laissé à bord...seuls » murmura le brun tout en tentant de ne pas craquer. « Il...nous...a vendus contre une chaloupe pour s'enfuir...il était recherché. Je voulais pas le croire au début...je ne pouvais pas croire que...mon père...mon héros….puisse nous faire cela...mais...il l'a fait...et pendant plus de dix ans...pendant plus de dix ans nous avons été maltraités par nos maîtres ».

Liam n'osait rien dire ce qui poussa Killian à reprendre.

« Lorsque je l'ai confronté, il m'a dit avoir été rattrapé très rapidement, d'avoir été plongé sous un sort du sommeil. Que...ta mère l'avait réveillé. Il pensait que j'allais le tuer...parce que je lui ai dit que c'était le prix que je devais payer pour avoir ma vengeance. Mais je n'ai pas pu...malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il était toujours mon père. Alors je lui ai promis de lui faire passer une lettre de transit...il devait se faire passer pour mort….lorsque j'étais sur le point de passer le seuil de la taverne, il m'a demandé pour une deuxième...pour toi... »

« … c'est pour cela qu'il me parlait de partir ce soir-là » dit Liam pour lui-même d'un ton grave, et les yeux froncés.

« Lorsque je suis venu les lui apporter...la porte était entre-ouverte...je l'ai entendu te dire les mêmes mots...je l'ai entendu prononcé ton prénom » répliqua Killian d'une voix tremblante. « Je...pouvais pas. C'était trop….t'avoir nommé après notre frère….c'était trop pour moi. Je suis désolé, Liam...vraiment ».

Une fois le discours de Killian terminé et que ce dernier se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébènes, Liam se leva d'un bond. Il se mit alors à faire les cents pas, et Killian pouvait très bien voir la colère sur les traits de son frère….une colère si grande qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

« Liam...je... »

Mais Killian ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il fut enlacé par le plus jeune. Cela étonna fortement le plus âgé. Pourquoi le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il venait de lui raconter l'histoire du meurtre de leur père ?

« Je suis désolé, Killian » put-il entendre alors que l'étreinte se faisait de plus en plus fraternelle. Le brun, toujours confus et émus, passa à son tour ses bras autour de son frère.

« Il a fait de vous des esclaves et tu étais prêt à l'épargner...Bon sang, Killian...je suis désolé. Si j'avais su….si... » s'arrêta le cadet avant de reprendre les yeux plus sombres « Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi fort que toi, grand frère ».

« Fort ? » s'étonna Killian. « J'ai tué notre père, Liam….j'ai fait de toi un orphelin….je n'ai pas été fort, j'ai été faible ».

« Je l'aurais tué dans cette taverne...si j'avais été à ta place, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais épargné » expliqua Liam.

« Bien sûr que si, t'es un homme bon, mate » rassura l'aîné. « Tu ES fort. Nemo a raison là-dessus. Tu es fort, Liam ».

Après avoir retrouvé leurs émotions, les deux frères se réinstallèrent à table, prenant chacun une gorgée de rhum.

« Mmh » fit Liam avant de fouiller dans son sac. « J'oubliais. Je...tu sais que je bidouillais pas mal de truc sur le Nautilus et….ton garçon m'a parlé de sa machine à jeux vidéos et que...et bien, avec ton crochet, tu n'y arrivais vraiment ».

Killian posa son regard sur l'objet que son frère venait tout juste de sortir. Une manette.

« Tu ne pourrais plus dire que tu perds parce que cette chose n'est pas adaptée pour toi...t'as besoin que d'une seule main pour celle-ci » sourit Liam.

« Tu...tu...as fait ça pour moi ? » demanda Killian, totalement submergé par la surprise.

« Aye. C'était en guise de cadeau d'au revoir ». répondit-il.

« Merci, Liam….tu pourrais rester et tester avec moi ? …. ou bien as-tu peur que ton grand frère te mettre une raclé ? » rigola le brun.

« Oh non, papie. Je suis sûr que je te bats ».

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » lâcha Killian en se dirigeant vers les consoles.

-/-

« Hey, Killian ! Je suis à la maison » s'écria Emma en passant le pas de la porte.

La blonde n'aperçut cependant pas de suite Liam, occupée à se débarrasser de ses bottes pour enfiler ses chaussons.

« Oh Liam, je ne t'avais pas vu » dit-elle alors en se dirigeant vers les deux hommes.

« Oh » fit-il faussement outragé. « Tu m'en vois offensé, _love_. Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à passer inaperçu ».

Emma émit alors un petit rire. _Pas un Jones à moitié celui-là, hein._

« Ne la blâme pas, frère » dit Killian. « Elle est aveuglée par l'homme diablement beau que je suis ».

« Pff, tu voulais dire le centenaire que tu es, non ? » taquina le plus jeune avant d'ajouter « T'es sûre que tu veux garder le vieux modèle et ne pas passer au plus récent, love ? Parce que je suis tout à fait dispo...aïe ».

Alors que Liam feignait une douleur énorme, Emma ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser face à ce spectacle : Killian et son frère, se teasant, se renvoyant la balle, encore et encore.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, mate » put-elle entendre Killian dire. « Puis...il a du bon à être centenaire...tu sais...ça apporte...de l'expérience ».

« Et ça rouille » ajouta Liam en murmurant.

« Pas moi, mate » répondit Killian en secouant la main. « le secret….la pratique ».

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à rire tandis qu'Emma, elle, se mit à rouler des yeux. Deux adolescents. Deux adolescents.

« Et ça se dit centenaire » lâcha Emma en embrassant chastement Killian. « Je...Liam...tu restes dîner ? Je...j'avais prévu de commander chinois mais on peut faire autre chose et... »

« En fait, love » la coupa Killian. « J'ai préparé des maquereaux marinés qui attendent seulement d'être cuits. Je l'ai mis dans cette….boîte verte dont j'ai oublié le nom ».

« Papi », taquina Liam avant de regarder Emma « Je ne voudrais pas déranger, tu sais...je... ».

« Tu ne déranges pas, Liam » riposta Emma. « Et je suis sûre que ton papi de frère en serait ravi ».

Liam tourna son regard vers Killian puis dit « C'est vrai ? ».

« Bien sûr….mais ce n'est pas papi ».

« Alors avec plaisir, my lady » répondit Liam.

-/-

Trois semaines plus tard, le sort qui empêchait quiconque de quitter Storybrooke fut lever. Bien que cela était une bonne nouvelle, cela rappela cependant à Killian le désir de Liam de partir.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre mais il ne pouvait pas non plus forcer son jeune frère à rester dans une ville où il ne se sentait pas à la maison.

« Alors » fit Killian à son frère, quelques minutes après s'être installés à une table du Granny's. « Tu...comptes quitter Storybrooke quand ? »

« T'es si pressé de me voir partir ? » demanda Liam d'un ton taquin.

« Non….juste curieux » fit Killian, très sérieux.

« Je...ne pars plus » avoua le cadet. « Nemo et moi ne partons plus, Killian ».

«Tu….vous...pourquoi ? » questionna le brun.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui peut me retenir ici ? Vraiment ? » répliqua Liam.

Killian, toujours perplexe, se contenta de répondre en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Toi grand frère. Je reste à cause de toi ».

* * *

 ** _Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?! Une p'tite review s'il vous plaît parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !_**


End file.
